


That's a Knife

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [24]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Darcy are confronted by a would-be mugger.</p><p>It's funnier than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> So the theme on comment_fic today was Simpsons. And there was this prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, any +/ any "You call that a knife?"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/587717.html?thread=81670085#t81670085)_
> 
> I, of course, wasn't thinking of the little spoof that was linked in the prompt but the original, from Crocodile Dundee. I so saw Jason saying that line. "Now that's a knife." 
> 
> And I wasn't going to do it, but Darcy chimed in, so I did.
> 
> I will get back to the whole "Darcy got mad and left Jason handcuffed to the bed" thing eventually.

* * *

“This,” Jason muttered, “is why I don't go out without the hood.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Even I have limits, you know. I wasn't going to my graduation with my boyfriend wearing a red mask.”

“Says the woman who's wearing _nothing_ under her graduation gown.”

“How do you know I'm not wearing anything under it?”

“I know you.”

She grinned, and he shook his head.

“Hello,” the guy in front of them said. “I told you to hand over your wallet. I've got a knife.”

“Like that would scare me. That's not a knife,” Jason said, reaching behind him. _“This_ is a knife.”

He held up the blade for the would-be mugger to see, and the kid's eyes widened. Darcy started laughing. The kid gulped and took off running. She leaned against Jason, trying to catch her breath.

“Someone is _so_ getting lucky tonight,” she said. “And, you want to know the best part?”

“What?”

“After we're done, we can spoon.”


End file.
